sonic_fc_southern_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ancient Empire
Race name: '''Ancient. '''Time of Orign: Unknown. Racial Capital: The Citadel. Head of Race: Hierarch Dimentius Racial Speciality: Psionics. Aliases: 'Creators, The Golden. '''Planet of Origin: '''Zul'Kar 'Origin The Ancients had a biological evoloution as any normal creature, but they evolved long before anything else was created, the First Universe was created solely for the purpose of fostering the Ancient Civilization to its glory. Once reaching up into the Space age they in an gathered effort tore down every building and monument of their history on their home planet Zul'Kar to construct The Citadel and save themselves from the destruction of the Universe. It was of this event Xtarius, the First gathered Hierarch of the Ancient Tribes claimed the title as Hierarch of the Ancients, and lead the Ancients to new scientific and psionic abilities to create other species and planets. Making them the Creators of the Universes and all species. 'Physiology and Apperal' 'Physiology' Ancients are about two meters (seven feet) to three meters tall and have two glowing eyes, digitigrade legs, semi-permeable skin covered in scales, four digits on their hands (of which two are thumbs) and toes, broad chests and shoulders, and narrow waists with slim midsections. Extending back from the crown of the head, Ancients have a bony crest. Beneath it, emerging from the back of the head, are the nerve cords, allowing them to access their racial psionic gestalt. This gestalt is the basis of the Psionics. 'Psionics' Most Ancients are born with Psionic powers, Which is manipulation of brainwaves into physical energy, for example forcing out a burst of lightning from your hands, telekenisis, and slight mind control. 'Apperal' The Common Ancient is ofthen dressed in golden or silver armour ofthen accompanied with red, golden or blue velvet. The Ancient clothing style also consits of alot of symetrical shapes placed identicaly on each side. The colours of an Ancients armour in combination iwth the velvet represent the house or family the come from, An Ancient in golden armour with any cloth is from a common house or family, but silver armour represent more nobel families or houses, and Silver Armour with Golden velvet represent The Royal House. 'Ancient Hierarchy' The Ancient Hierarchy is a feudal system with vassals and fiefs, The Ancient feudal system is quite large and consists of many branches, and they are all required to work togheter for the System to move, In case of a stop in any segment of the system, The Hierarch and High Council have a overriding veto. 'Ruling Government' The Ruling government are the three branches of the system these three control the entire Ancient Government. 'Hierarch' At the top of the system is the Hierarch, Dimentius. who's full title is Commanding Lord Executive Hierarch. Which gives him control over the legislative, Jurisidical and executive branches of the system. 'High Council' The Ancient High Council consists of the six most powerfull ancients within the Empire, the most educated, the most powerful warlords. This branch has a tendensy to disagree with the Hierarch because he tends to make a bit rash decisions, but the Council tries to refrain him as he is still a young Hierarch. 'Grand Maester' The Grand Maester is a servant of the Hierarch in ways, he provides as secretary and also has a powerful voice within the Government, He is also personal advisor to the Hierarch, Current Grand Maester is Geno. 'Galactic Governoria' The Galactic Governoria is a council of all the governors of the galaxies, these governors are picked by the Hierarch to raport directly to the Ruling Government and rules in their galaxy with the authority of the Hierarch. there are two types of Governors and depending on what kind of galaxy decides who rules: 'Military Governoria' The Military Governoria is warlords controling galaxies for the Hierarch. these governors ofthen have a whole chain of command consisting of vassals raporting to him controling the systems. 'Diplomatica Governoria' The Diplomatica Governoria is galaxies ruled by diplomats who also have vassals, but very ofthen less than the military ones, these Governors try to keep peace by making compromises and cooporate with other species. 'Royal Kingsguard' The Royal Kingsguard is the officers and soldiers protetcing the Hierarch, raporting to their Lord Commander. The Kingsguard must at all times have 5 members, no more and no less, one of them being the Lord Commander. The Kingsguard was founded by Xtarius to protect him and to stand guard for him whenever he needed it, the Kingsguard have at many times been a wall between angry citizens and the Royal Family. The Kingsguard is required to wear the official armour of the Kingsguard while on duty. 'Lord Commander' The Lord Commander is the Chief in Command of the Kingsguard, taking orders from noone but the Hierarch, His duties consist of both patrols, guarding, and paper work. During warfare the Lord Commander acts as a Commanding general giving him full legal power to command other generals and admirals of the Ancient army and fleet. The Lord Commander also recieves a special sword from the Hierarch which has the ability to slay as say anyone, with the expetion of Zant and Dimentius. the current Lord Commander is Sai. 'Classes of Ancients' The Ancients are splitted into four types or classes. Each one serving a purpouse in the Ancient government, there are some fitted for combat and someone who is more suited to sit in a lab and work 'Zealot' Zealot is the Ancient tounge for commoner, Alot of Ancients serve as soldier, but many serve many other purposes. Zealots are ofthen armed with one or two withdrawable sub-blade of photon energy. They make up about 70% of the Ancient Population. 'Dark Templar' The Dark Templars are born with voidpowers, the ability to cloak for short periods of time and the ability to warp between short distances. and are ofthen able to move with supreme agility and speed. Dark Templars ofthen serve as assasins most of the time they make up about 8% of the Ancient population, there is a very rare chance of having a Dark Templar child. 'High Templar' High Templars are Ancients born with a talent for psionics, ofthen known as Highborns. or Kalahi in Ancient tounge, Their superiority with Psionics make them deadly in combat, they ofthen cast trap like spells and curses, alot of them can also serve as healers. High Templars are divided throughout a variety of jobs, Ranging all from doctors to warriors. They make up about 20% of the Ancient Population 'Archons' A archon is a very rare type of Ancient born in pure form of Psionics, they are masters at chaneling Psionics and are usealy masterminds, Not much is known about them as they are so rarely born, but they usealy end up in the High Council or as teachers. They make up totaly about 2% of the Ancient Population. Ancient Langauge The Ancient Langauge is very hard to learn unless you are ancient yourself, it contains alot of difficoult vowels and very difficoult pronounciations. Here are some usefull words to know: Khalia - Psionics Khiarchkia - Hierarch En Taro Adun - Used as greeting, Directly translated it means Glory to Adun. it shows respect for the Ancient fallen hero, Adun. Palaiticho Khan Valeris - The Home for Kings. Used when talk about the Citadel. Category:Race Category:Species Category:Ancient